


Darkness and Light

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [74]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Darkness and Light

Clint over the years had heard. 

About his maker's decent to darkness. 

He had always thought Damon was a little dark.

Clint always became melancholic when hearing about Damon.

The man who taught him every thing. 

Natasha was always there to comfort him.

He kept away from Damon to protect her.

His mentor had changed. 

Life had changed him.

He hopes there is a shred of the man he knew.

Clint was happy with the Avengers.

He knew Damon was in Mystic Falls.

He also heard about his love for a human girl,

Much like him.

Clint knew he would eventually come to him.

Clint was the light. 

Larger than life. 

He can help him.

At least he hopes he can.


End file.
